


Thank Jared Kleinman

by King_akuma



Category: Dear Evan Hansen, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal, Evan Hansen - Freeform, Fingering, Gay Sex, I suck at tags, Lemon, M/M, Panties, Skirts, Smut, Zoe Murphy - Freeform, connor Murphy - Freeform, cross dressing, dear evan hansen - Freeform, jared Kleinman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_akuma/pseuds/King_akuma
Summary: On a rainy day three idiots decide to play truth or dare but really without the truth shit goes down basically.(First fanfic don't hate me because I know some of you will)





	Thank Jared Kleinman

Today was supposed to be a fun and rainy day with my best friend and boyfriend but Now I'm sitting on the couch listening to Jared rant about how the illuminati controls the government while Connor just sits there with a glazed look pointing out that he wasn't really listening. I sat on the floor listening Jared looked at Connor he looked like he was even getting bored "Hey we should do something like a game maybe instead of just sitting here like potatoes" Connor looked at Jared and shrugged.  
"Sure "   
I sat silently "OH. How about truth or dare!" Jared nearly yelled I looked at Connor "I-I'm ok with it if y-you are" he looked at me then back at Jared He looked tense for a second then let out a tired sigh "fine fine though can't say that you won't regret it Kleinman   
Jared made a little fist bump of success whooping 

We where 5 minutes into the game when Jared and Connors dares started getting more extreme from daring Jared to walk out into the rain in only his boxers to making Connor lick up the side of my face though shit went down when I was dared to put on a skirt Connor only lived two blocks down so he called Zoe and told her the situation and she immediately agreed bringing the skirt and a pair of panties she never wore  
(Because her ass was to flat xD).   
I stared at the mirror god my face has never been more red I did a quick flick of the hips and the skirt frilled slightly it was a pretty short skirt it was a bit higher then the knee area and was a dark blue that was soft to the touch. It laid against my hip and when I moved it seriously caressed my legs.

"Evan! Get down here !" Jared all but yelled. I grumbled turning my door knob I slowly started walking down the stairs I griped the end of my skirt keeping my head down. when I came into view Jared started laughing his ass off "if you covered the top half you'd look like a fucking girl!" He hollered wheezing. I glanced at Connor he wasn't saying anything just sat there staring. I shuffled towards them and sat on the couch keeping my legs squeezed together and my hands on My lap. 

At 4:38 pm Jared got a message saying he had to go home I watched as he waved gave Connor the middle finger and then left (this time in his clothes) closing the door behind him. Connor coughed I turned to him to see him smiling. It's was the kind of smile that made my heart nearly stop "Evan come here " he purred his heavy gaze never leaving my hips.   
I gulped slowly shuffling towards him till I was close enough so I was almost pressed against his chest. He smiled placing his hands on my hips letting one slowly move down till it was placed firmly again my ass  
I looked up at him he had a dust of pink across his cheeks. I feel myself freeze when I feel his lips touching mine, in a snap I kiss back placing my hands on his face trying to match his Rhythm.   
He moved back looking down at me with hungry eyes watching me fidget and quake beneath him. A squeak left my lips when I felt his left hand lightly grope me,He let out a dark velvet chuckle as he moved his hand in a massaging way  
Keeping a bit of a grip on my ass. I whimpered wanting to speak but failing. I looked at him with pleading eyes wanting his every touch. As if he knew he backed me into the wall grabbing my thighs and hoisting me up so his hardening crotch was pressed dead against me. 

I moaned embarrassingly loud when he bit my neck peppering it with kisses before sucking roughly. I tilted my head to the side my lips slightly parted letting out little moans and whimpers. I racked my hand through his hair my other griping the back of his shirt.   
"C-Connor ah~ can w-we move to m-my room" connor lowly grunted moving away from. He started quickly walking towards my room still keeping a tight grip on my thighs.  
He kicked the door open with his steel toe boot swiftly moving in. He laid me on the bed and turned to close the door. He looked at me with lust growling "shirt off " he demanded. I shakily sat up and started to pull my shirt above my head throwing it somewhere into the corner of the room the whole time he watched tentatively.   
When I was done I sat still with my arms crossed refusing to look him in the eye. I heard Connor growl before feeling him push me against the bed with my hands above my head looking at me fiercely. He pushed his head into my neck biting and kissing my neck leaving no mercy.  
I let out a loud cry feeling my body Arch into him. He looked down at me lustfully   
"let me see you Evan your to beautiful to be embarrassed " he purred heavily into my ear. I moaned letting myself be controlled and handled.  
I felt him move and watched as he kicked his boots and socks off then pulling off his sweater and shirt in a almost strip tease way.   
I watched in a lust filled daze snapping out when I felt a pair of lips press against mine. Our kiss started off sweet and simple but got more needy, I opened my moth to which Connor complied. His tongue lolled around sweeping against mine.  
I let out a moan when he pushed me against my bed deepening the kiss if possible.   
I felt Connors press himself into me rubbing our erections together making me cry out. Connor chuckled "what was that ev" he purred. He reached down rubbing my hard on that was painfully pressed against the light blue panties sending me into over drive.   
He sat up against my head board and gestured for me to sit on his lap. I crawled forward and got onto his lap but so I was on my knees because when I got close to him he placed his hands on my ass to keep me positioned above his lap  
"hey do you have anything like lube ?" He asked looking up at me. I blushed nodding I leaned over to my bed side table opening the drawer grabbing a bottle the of lube that was inside. I handed it to him when he chuckled at how red my face is.  
He pushed his hand up my skirt grabbing the panties that where painfully pressed against my erection. He pulled them down making me moan in the process.   
He popped the cap squirting some onto his fingers and lightly rubbed the finger over my hole. I braced myself keeping my hands on his shoulders. He pressed his first finger in I flinched trying to ease on as he pushed the finger all the way in he moved it around before adding another finger making me cry in pain and pleasure. He scissored his fingers stretching me out before adding a third finger. I whimpered and rocked back slightly halting when it felt like a burst of electricity sky rocketed through my body making me cry out.   
Connor chuckled moving his fingers a bit before pulling them out in satisfaction. He unzipped his jeans and pulled his erection out of his boxers lubing it up. I felt him position himself before guiding my hips down.   
It was almost like a burning sensation the feeling of being stretched out he, had only mad it past his head before I whimpered for him to wait.   
He looked at me scared of what was wrong   
" is this okay, because if not we can stop it if your not ready" he assured rubbing my thigh. I shook my head trying to speak  
" I-it's fine! I-I just n-needed a minute t-to get used to the s-size" i answered honestly turning red at my answer. Connor nodded letting me just sit there.  
After a while I nodded and moved down till he was all the way In. I let out a shaky sigh lifting myself up before dropping down.  
Connor was letting out little grunts and low moans every now and then. As I kept moving my moans started to get louder and more erratical as I started to cry out. "C-cOnnor! " I moaned as I kept moving up and down. My movement started to slow as my legs shook Connor noticed and griped my thighs making me squick in surprise as he hoisted us up moving so I was on my back with him between my legs. He kept his tight grip on the back of my thighs as he pulled almost all the way out before hammering into me full throttle.   
I arched my back letting out a pleasured cry pushing back slightly to feel the glorious electrical shock course through me making me scream out. Connor started jack hammering that one spot making me see stars and the tightness in my stomach just worsened.   
Connor was grunting out little swears as he thrusted erratically. "C-Connor I'm g-going to cum!" I cried feeling the tight sensation start to worsen in a almost painful way. Connor nodded "ah-fuck, me too" he grunted keeping his fast pace. He brought his hand down to my neglected length roughly stroking it making me scream. I felt my muscles spasm as my whole body tightened before coming roughly.   
Connor grunted thrusting two more time before unleashing his heavy load in me.   
He waited till he was actually able to breath to pull out making me groan as his load started filling out of me. I groaned not even willing to lay properly on my bed. Connor chuckled lifting me bridal style and laying me delicately onto my bed covering me with my soft blanket.   
The bed dipped when he crawled in my bed cuddling up to me   
" Evan I'm to tired I'll clean this up when I wake up" he grumbled pushing his face into my neck groaning slightly  
"and remind me to thank Jared" he chuckled I could feel the smile on his face as he laughed. I giggled placing my hand the back of his head raking my hand through his hair. He let out a low purr making me smile. We laid there in the silence not an uncomfortable silence but a comforting silence staying in the position till we both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a sequel to this but I don't know I probably won't because I don't know how well I would be at updating. Please don't hate me. And thank you for for reading you lemon loving fucks


End file.
